


Vent på meg!

by Ane_Rikke



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1, Buss-au, Kollektivtransport, M/M, Ruter, Spoiler og tw i endnotes
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Summary: «Hva skjer når jeg har ventet på deg fem ganger?»«Jeg venter på deg tilbake.»





	1. Første gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Ane har hatt sommerferie, og starter høsten med å kjøre bussficen på nytt. Her er første kapittel, som ble publisert i juni.

Faenfaenfaen.

 

Isak løper. Når han kommer til enden av blokka og ut i veien, ser han at 37-bussen står der. 

 

Dette går fint.

 

Nei, det gjør det ikke.

 

Helvete.

 

På vei ut døra hadde han stappa dokumentmappa under armen sammen med jakka. Da klarte han tydeligvis å skyve opp den låsen med albuen, siden alle de arkene nå plutselig ligger på bakken. 

 

Føkkings dokumentmappe. Du skal liksom bære den i et håndtak på lokket, svinse rundt med pensko og blazer og være en viktigper. Men hva skjer om låsen ikke har klikka ordentlig på plass? Blam! Doomed to disaster. 

 

Da kan du stå der og klamre deg til det håndtaket, mens innholdet renner ut rundt føttene dine. 

 

Og føle deg fjong.

 

Det demrer for Isak at det fulgte med en sånn mikroskopisk nøkkel da han fikk dokumentmappa i ny-jobb-gave av pappa. En nøkkel. Hvem er det som driver og låser igjen veska si? Går rundt med en sånn jævla dagboknøkkel? Det er vel sånne viktigperer da, som sitter fem minutter på gulvet i gangen og plundrer med låsen. Og ikke rekker bussen. Hah!

 

Det er bare det at Isak ikke rekker bussen heller.

 

Argh. 

 

Den dokumentmappa skal dyttes grundig og brutalt ned i en Fretex-boks på vei hjem fra jobb i dag.

 

Han ser bort på bussholdeplassen igjen mens han virrer krokrygget rundt seg selv for å samle opp papirene. 

 

Bussen blinker fortsatt inn til høyre, men det står «nå» på tavla. Isak prøver å ikke la seg stresse av det, og fokuserer på arkene først. 

 

Kanskje det er håp.

 

Håp for at i dag er en sånn dag hvor 37-bussen tar fleksibiliteten helt ut, og lar “nå”  
bety “stå der med åpen dør helt til Isak får slengt seg med”.

 

Isak vet at den kan hvis den vil. Hvis.

 

 

Vanligvis ville Isak foretrukket om 37-bussen faktisk utøvet langt mindre fleksibilitet. Selv om det hadde vært jævlig praktisk akkurat nå at den bussen ble stående bare litt til, så tror Isak at han kanskje heller vil at bussen holder seg til et striktere regime. Han har, for inntil et halvt år siden, trodd i sin naivitet at en virksomhet som Ruter, som skal få et komplekst system til å fungere optimalt, ville satset på ganske stramme rammer for avgang fra holdeplass. At de ville gått for en absolutt tilnærming når de skulle legge grunnlaget for sin virksomhet, at premisset for hele utførelsen av deres samfunnsoppdrag skulle være noe ubetinget, forutsetningsløst, noe som eksisterer helt uavhengig av andre ting - sånn som TID. Eller egentlig: Klokka. Minutter, som i betydningen “60 sekunder”.

 

Så feil kan man ta.

 

Isak har tatt 37-bussen hver dag det halvåret han har bodd på Etterstad og jobbet i departementet i sentrum. Og han har notert seg en god del ganske oppsiktsvekkende ting. Ikke notert sånn faktisk, da, men sånn mentalt. 

 

Han har to teorier.

 

Den ene teorien er at Ruter, virksomheten i sin helhet, i stedet for absolutt, går for en relativistisk tilnærming til begreper som klokkeslett og minutter. Til tross for at de har innført noe de kaller sanntidssystem (lukter rimelig absolutt, spør du Isak), kan man oppdage en del urovekkende elementer.

 

 **Nå**. ”Nå” betyr ikke nødvendigvis det man skulle tro det betyr, selv om det nok betyr det også. “Nå” kan enten trekkes ut i noen minutter, eller forsvinne så raskt fra tavla at man ikke ser det hvis man skulle blunke akkurat når det står der. “Nå” kan faktisk også bety “for et minutt siden” (eller mer populært: ædabæda, du rakk den ikke.).

 

 **Antall oppgitte minutter til avgang**. Det blir på ingen måte opplyst om hvor mange sekunder hvert minutt har akkurat den aktuelle dagen. Hvis Isak har en god dag, og er velvilligheten selv, kan han slå seg til ro med at 2-5 minutter betyr at det kan være verdt å vente, mens alt annet er litt sånn … la oss gå til neste holdeplass. (På en dårlig dag er det hakket før han setter på stoppeklokka og noterer antall sekunder for å rapportere det til … kundeservice?)

 

 **ca 2 min**. Og så har du den enda litt mer forstyrrende varianten “ca 2 min”. Spørsmålet her er jo ikke hvorfor man skulle kunne ønske å legge inn et lite forbehold. Selv Isak skjønner jo at det kan være behov for det. Men! Hvorfor har du behov for å skrive “cirka” når “2 min” i gjeldende system er ment å dekke et spenn fra 60 til 240 sekunder?

 

Isak venter i spenning på hva Ruter ennå ikke har kommet opp med. Hva med “Vi er litt usikre på om denne bussen i det hele tatt kjører i dag”, “Bussen eksisterer kun i et parallelt univers” eller “Bussen er for øyeblikket utenfor din rekkevidde”?

 

Her er det jo bare å sette i gang med en jævla doktorgrad i filosofi.

 

En alternativ teori, som frikjenner Ruter på sett og vis, er at 37-bussen er en anarkist som hevder sin rett til uinnskrenket selvstendighet og nekter å la seg underkaste forventninger til konseptet “på forhånd oppsatt tid”. Denne teorien går ut på at alle andre busser er lydige borgere, mens 37-bussen prøver å skape et lite samfunn helt for seg selv, der den har sin egen holdeplass bak gjerdet, skjult for alle de andre bussene på Helsfyr bussterminal. 

 

Isak liker anarkist-tilnærmingen best. Det hadde vært betryggende om de observasjonene han har gjort med 37-bussen spesielt ikke kan trekkes ut til å gjelde Ruter generelt. At egentlig er det stålkontroll på avgangstidene over alt ellers, det er bare Isak som er uheldig med ruta som går akkurat der han bor.

 

Uansett kreves det videre undersøkelser for å verifisere disse teoriene. Isak har det på blokka.

 

 

Men om Isak har funnet en måte å leve med at 37-bussen og/eller Ruter har et litt avslappet forhold til klokka, vil Isak påstå at departementsråden ikke har brukt noe særlig krefter på å finne ut av det samme. 

 

Det hadde virkelig vært en fordel å rekke den bussen.

 

Fortsatt krokrygget klemmer han jakke, dokumentmappe og papirer mellom brystkassa og lårene på et vis. Han må løpe med forsiktige skritt for å holde alt på plass. Han trykker på åpne-knappen og krøker seg inn. Sitter på huk helt bakerst i bussen, og kan ikke løfte armen for å vinke til takk, men prøver seg på noen gester som kanskje bussjåføren ser i et kamera eller noe.

 

En mørk stemme fyller plutselig hele bussen.

 

“Du mista et ark.”

 

Isak ser seg rundt. Hæ?

 

Foran i bussen legger en lang arm seg over brettet med billettautomaten. Et hode stikker fram bak veggen som skjermer sjåføren fra passasjerene.

 

Isak stopper i bevegelsene. Selv så mange meter unna kan han se to øyebryn som trekkes opp mot en perfekt stylet sveis. En krøllete munn som presses opp mot nesa som for å skjule et smil. Det burde ikke se bra ut. Absolutt ikke. 

 

Bussjåfører ser vel ikke sånn ut?

 

“Virker ikke høyttaleren? Du mista et ark!”

 

En dame på det nærmeste setet ser oppgitt på Isak.

 

“Det er deg han mener. Det ligger et ark der ute. Kan du kjappe deg, du forsinker alle her?”

 

“Jajaja. Såklart.”

 

Han tar to skritt ut på fortauet, rekker såvidt å kjenne på dørene-lukker-seg-angsten før han er inne på bussen igjen. 

 

“Er du med?”

 

Bussjåføren bruker høyttaleren på nytt.

 

“J … a!” Det kommer ut som et pip, og Isak prøver å gjemme det bak et host.

 

“Du er med?”

 

Han nikker i stedet og holder en tommel opp.

 

Mister fotfestet når bussen begynner å kjøre.


	2. Andre gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen <3-lig takk til Bewa for kommentarer og for å lese, det betyr så mye!

Bussen står på holdeplassen når Isak kommer gående i dag også.

 

«Nå».

 

Heldigvis har han ikke noe møte på morgenen, så han kan fint vente på neste buss.

 

Han vrir seg litt når han tenker på i går. Hvordan all verdighet hadde forduftet i det øyeblikket dokumentmappen åpnet seg. Og hvordan det ikke hadde stoppet der, men at den kjekke bussjåføren liksom hadde kommet han til unnsetning, og han bare pep og rødmet foran alle sammen.

 

Farvel Isak Cool Kid Valtersen.

 

Alt det der hadde ligget og kravlet under huden hele formiddagen. Han hadde prøvd å ikke tenke på det, men i uoppmerksomme øyeblikk dukket bildet av han selv, med tommelen i været, opp på netthinnen.

 

Tommel i været.

 

Fy faen.

 

I dag skal han være en avslappet og eksemplarisk busspassasjer.

 

Han går helt vanlig bortover, og prøver å utstråle at han ikke lar seg stresse. Og han er faktisk helt uberørt av det lille opptrinnet i går, tenk. Han er tretti meter unna bussen, og den kan bare kjøre, han kan sette seg på benken og vente pent på neste.

 

Men bussen bare står og står og står der.

 

Nå ser det plutselig veldig dumt ut at han bare slentrer avgårde. Kanskje de tror at han gjerne vil være med, og at han regner med at de vil vente? At han er verdens mest bortskjemte drittunge?

 

Kanskje han bare kan gå videre, late som han ikke skal med bussen i det hele tatt? «Å, ventet dere på meg? Det var helt unødvendig, jeg skal bare forbi».

 

Men han tar jo bussen med de folka hver dag, de vet at han skal med.

 

Han får småjogge da, være velvilligheten selv. Vise sjåfør og medpassasjerer at han tar det kuli, men samtidig ikke lar dem vente. Ingen heseblesende spurt for å hive seg mot åpneknappen, bare sette opp farten litt, for å se om han rekker den, liksom. Ikke så farlig om det ikke går, og ingen grunn til at folk skal se to ganger på han.

 

Det er bare det, at det er litt vanskelig å vite om bussen venter eller ikke, når det er så uklart hva «nå» betyr. Og hvis han løper mot bussen som ikke går før om to minutter, vil han kanskje framstå som litt … provinsiell? «Han der skjønner null og niks av hvordan kollektivsystemet i Oslo fungerer».

 

Men så rekker han bussen da, og dumper ned på det bakerste setet. Alt bør være greit, men de lange blikkene folk sender han sier at de kanskje har ventet. Isak er usikker på om han skal overse dem, eller nikke litt sånn unnskyldende.

 

«Kan du komme fram hit?» Det er den mørke stemmen fra i går.

 

Får han beskjed over høyttaleren igjen? Jævlig pinlig.

 

Isak går litt nølende framover.

 

«Jeg er pålagt å gi deg bot.» Bussjåføren har iallefall anstendighet nok til ikke å rope det utover bussen.

 

«Bot?»

 

«Du har gjentatte ganger holdt igjen bussen på holdeplassen. Du har hindret en tjenestemann i å utføre jobben sin, og du har oppholdt kollektivt reisende med uhensiktsmessig oppførsel.»

 

En gammel dame på setet helt foran nikker megetsigende, talen til bussjåføren går tydeligvis rett hjem hos henne. Isak derimot trenger et halvt minutt før han klarer å reagere.

 

«Det var bare i går. Ja, og kanskje nå da?»

 

Bussjåføren løfter på øyenbrynene.

 

«Hvor lenge har du tatt den bussen her? Et halvt år?»

 

«Kanskje?»

 

«Det er ikke bare i går og i dag bussen har ventet. Jeg vil anslå et tosifret antall ganger i tillegg.»

 

«Det er mye.» Den gamle damen presser det ut mellom stramme lepper. Isak får ikke somlet seg til å sende henne et drepende blikk før bussjåføren fortsetter.

 

«Kan jeg få se legitimasjon?»

 

«Jeg tror kanskje ikke jeg har? Pass, eller ….?» Isak klapper seg på lommene for å… ja, for ingenting egentlig. Han har jo ikke noe pass der.

 

«OK. Kan jeg få navn og telefonnummer da?» Bussjåføren holder fram en blokk og en penn.

 

«Unnskyld meg, men … jeg har vel ikke oppholdt noen? Du hadde jo ikke trengt å vente?»

 

Bussjåføren sukker oppgitt.

 

«Har du gjennomført kjøreopplæring?»

 

«Nei?»

 

«Synd. Da hadde du kanskje visst at du bør sende ut tydelige signaler når du ferdes i trafikken. Du var ubesluttsom i ganglaget.»

 

Hæ?

 

Han bussjåføren er jævlig kjekk, men han oppfører seg jo for helvete som en seksti år gammel Narvestad. Han bør justere framtoningen litt så man ikke blir lurt til å tro at han er noe annet enn en snerpete type. Han kan for eksempel ta på seg den føkkings _cardiganen_ som han har sett følger med Ruter-garderoben.

 

Isak rekker blokken tilbake.

 

Det slår han at det er flere som kan oppføre seg som en gammel grinebiter.

 

«Jeg ville kanskje gått for et mer standardisert system når dere skal dele ut bøter. Den blokken der virker litt random.»

 

Bussjåføren ser på Isak og prøver å skjule et host eller noe i hånden.

 

Isak ser på han med smale øyne.

 

«Du kødder?»

 

Bussjåføren ler.

 

«Tror du vi gir ut bøter til folk for ikke å løpe etter bussen?»

 

Isak snøfter og mumler. Han er nesten litt fornærmet, sånn som hun gamle damen ser ut til å være.

 

Nesten.

 

Det er litt vanskelig å ikke smile når bussjåføren stråler, og tydeligvis har the time of his life, men Isak er ikke så lett å imponere.

 

Eller noe.

 

«Uhensiktsmessig oppførsel...»

 

Han finner en plass langt framme når han setter seg igjen, orker ikke møte alle blikkene bakover i bussen.

 

Gjør et forsøk på å se litt sånn oppgitt ut. Himler med øynene når bussen kjører.

 

Han ser ikke på bussjåføren. Det skulle tatt seg ut. Det står dessuten på et skilt at man ikke skal forstyrre føreren av bussen, så for all del. Isak ser andre steder.

 

Kaster bare noen veldig raske blikk.

 

Det er jo litt merkelig hvis han bare ser ut til høyre. Og man blir stiv i nakken av det.

 

Han ser litt mot venstre også.

 

Bussjåføren holder store, bestemte hender på rattet, han følger med på syklister, og bremser mykt for fotgjengere og rødt lys. Hm. De gangene Isak har holdt i et ratt, har knokene vært hvite, svingene krappe og bremselengden ubehagelig kort.

 

Isak lar blikkene dvele lenger og lenger, men han tror det bare er to ganger han blir avslørt av et par blå øyne i speilet.

 

Når han går av på Jernbanetorget, håper han at han ikke har vært altfor åpenlys.

 

«Takk for telefonnummeret, Isak!»

 

—-

 

På jobben hadde Isak kjent at han ikke klarte å la være å tenke på bussturen i dag heller. Han trodde virkelig at etter dagen i går, ville alle bussturer til sammenligning ikke være noe å henge seg opp i.

 

Det var vel for godt til å være sant da. Et halvt år med helt chille turer med bussen, og så var moroa over.

 

Isak hadde spurt Magnus om de skulle ta en runde squash på ettermiddagen, for å tvinge tankene over på noe annet. Han hadde konsentrert seg om ballen mens de spilte, og latt hodet fylles av Magnus sine evige rants i pausene.

 

Det hadde vært perfekt avledning.

 

Isak er jævlig glad for Magnus. Han kan altså kjøre i gang kverna med en imponerende intensitet, og selv om Isak har stønnet dramatisk av det helt siden han ble kjent med han det andre året på videregående, har det blitt tydelig for Isak at Magnus er bra akkurat som han er.

 

For noen ganger kan kanskje Isak ha en tendens til å tenke litt for mye.

 

Såpass mye at han av og til har sett seg nødt til å stå på kjøkkenet med viften på for å overdøve sitt eget hode. Og for Isak kan Magnus være den viften noen ganger. En som suser rundt i en jevn dur og får han til å slappe av.

 

 

Så nå, etter en drøy time med Magnus, er det litt mindre buss i hodet, og litt mer plass til det han ikke fikk gjort på jobb i dag. Kanskje han kan gjøre det nå.

 

Pling!

 

Eller kanskje ikke.

 

**Ukjent** _Hei!_

 

Ugh. Hva er det nå.

 

**Isak**  
_Hvem er det? Jeg tror kanskje du melder feil person._

 

**Ukjent**  
_Bussjåføren :)_

 

Wtf.

 

**Ukjent**  
_Han som lot deg slippe bot i dag._

 

Altså, dette er weird.  
Men litt morsomt da. Bot.

 

**Isak**  
_Hei_

 

**Ukjent**  
Jeg ser du tar bussen fra Helsfyr til Jernbanetorget hver dag.

 

Legg til creepy også forresten. Isak legger raskt fra seg telefonen. Hva er det her? Isak tror kanskje han bussjåføren bør flashe litt mindre at han noterer hvor passasjerene tar bussen.

 

**Ukjent**  
_Lyst til å prøve noe nytt?_

 

Isak tar opp telefonen igjen og går bort til vinduet. Tapper på dekselet med fingrene. Er det her sånn … tilnærmelse på en måte? Et fjernt sjekkeopplegg som startet allerede på bussen i dag tidlig?

 

Det er et kompliment, da. Isak, liksom. Torbjørn i fjerde etasje tar også den bussen hver dag, og han er jo mye kjekkere.

 

Og alltid ute i god tid.

 

Kanskje han ikke har fått napp hos Torbjørn?

 

Isak holder tommelen over bokstavene på skjermen. Skal han?

 

Nei.

 

Han skal vel ikke melde med den bussjåføren!

 

For tenk på hva konsekvensene kan være! At han må begynne å gå til jobb fordi han har hatt en jævla spess SMS-utveksling med en bussjåfør? At Isak er innbilsk, og at bussjåføren ser seg nødt til å understreke at han ikke under noen omstendighet hadde til hensikt å flørte med Isak?

 

Isak rødmer bare ved tanken. Han tror kanskje ikke det er verdt å ta den risken.

 

Men han var veldig fin da. Og det er ganske lenge siden sist Isak…

 

Vel.

 

Kanskje bare teste det liksom, svare sånn… dette kan bety litt av hvert.

 

**Isak**  
_Om jeg har lyst til å prøve noe nytt? Ta t-banen?_

 

Hm. Den var god.

 

**Ukjent**  
_Nei, ikke ta t-banen :(_  
Jeg har byttet i morgen, skal kjøre på kvelden.  
Hva om du kommer til Helsfyr klokken ni, så kan du bli med på de siste rundene? Se litt mer enn de vanlige ti holdeplassene?

 

Altså. Isak har sett mer enn de ti holdeplassene. Han er faktisk ikke Stig Inge fra Buddy.

 

**Isak**  
_Jeg tar bussen lenger enn det også._

 

**Ukjent**  
_Så du har sett Gunerius og Hammersborg-tunnelen? Da har jo ikke Oslo noe mer å tilby._

 

Hmpf.

 

**Isak**  
_Det var jo ikke det jeg mente da._

 

**Ukjent**  
_;)_

 

Fy faen. Dette lukter klein stemning på bussen framover.

 

**Ukjent**  
_Tenk på det da.  
Helsfyr 21:00._


	3. Tredje gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære Bewa. Tusen takk for herjing med dette kapittelet. Jeg vet ikke om det hadde blitt til noe uten <3

Meldingen fra i går sier klokka ni. 

 

Isak har vært litt usikker på om det betyr at bussen skal gå klokka ni (det vil si at under noen omstendigheter, kan bussen kanskje gå klokka ni) eller om de bare skal møtes da. Isak har håpet litt på det siste, og blir lettet når han får en melding om at han gjerne må dukke opp fem på ni, så skal han få komme på bussen først og velge det setet han liker best. 

 

Og selv om Isak ikke har et favorittsete, (jo han har det), så er det en lettelse å få bekreftet at de faktisk har en avtale om et eller annet. At ikke Isak har misforstått hele greia. Og det betyr jo, at isak ikke trenger å møte bussjåføren rett foran en haug med passasjerer. Som om ikke de første svette minuttene er ille nok å gå gjennom med bare seg selv som vitne. 

 

—-

 

Isak har nå stått bak hjørnet og ventet på at klokka skal bli 20:55. Vil jo ikke komme for tidlig, men han hadde fått beskjed om å komme fem på hvis han ville velge sete, og det er jo ikke akkurat mye slack på tiden når det kommer til oppmøte her. 

 

20:54:22 går han ut i Etterstadsletta.

 

På vei bortover ser han at det står to busser på holdeplassen. Det står «37 Nydalen T nå» øverst på tavla, og under glir «37 Nydalen T 8 min» sakte fra høyre mot venstre, etterfulgt av «37 Nydalen T 21:13» og «37 Nydalen T 21:23». Det er tydeligvis ti-minuttersruter nå, noe som bør bety at den første bussen _skulle ha kjørt for to minutter siden_. 

 

«Nå» my ass.

 

Men drit nå for all del i Ruters tidsopplegg. For foran buss nummer to står en lang og smal skikkelse med kortermet hvit skjorte, svarte polyesterbukser og føkkings slips og slipsnål. Weirde krav til uniformering skulle tydeligvis ikke dytte han her ned fra pallen i hvem-er-kjekkest-i-byen-lekene.

 

Isak stopper opp. Han hadde jo litt motvillig innrømmet for seg selv allerede i går at en date med den bussjåføren ikke ville være så dumt. Samtidig hadde det vært en litt sånn fram-og tilbake-følelse, for hva vil han egentlig med Isak? Det må jo være en hake et sted når han har sett seg ut akkurat Isak av alle byens busspassasjerer?

 

Men kanskje Isak bare skal droppe å tenke på det? Droppe å tenke så mye i det hele tatt. _Go with the flow, mann._ Hilsen Jonas.

 

Han kan heller se på det håret som er gredd oppover og bakover, og som sikkert etterlater en svak lukt av ulike stylingprodukter på dem som får dra hånden gjennom det. Og han kan se på lange fingre som fører en halvrøykt sigarett mot munnen. 

 

Den munnen.

 

I følge noen undersøkelser er det ikke så tøft å røyke lenger, men det slår Isak at det er jævlig sexy.

 

«Halla.»

 

Bussjåføren skyver seg ut fra bussen.

 

Smiler selvsikkert til tross for å være påtvunget accessoirer som ingen andre rører etter konfirmasjonen.

 

Isak kjenner hvordan musklene i ansiktet ikke lenger er viljestyrte, men av seg selv trekker munnen ut i et stort smil. 

 

Det er bare noe utrolig sjarmerende med hvordan den bussjåføren er helt upåvirket av hvordan han står foran Isak i full Ruter-mundur. Men han er kanskje også helt upåvirket av, eventuelt uvitende om, Isaks konfliktfylte forhold til nevnte virksomhet.

 

Et forhold Isak sporentreks er klar til å ta opp til vurdering.

 

Når Isak bruker litt for lang tid på å faktisk hilse tilbake, kikker bussjåføren fra side til side, og ser litt forvirret på Isak.

 

«Hva … er det noe?» 

 

Isak rister på hodet, mens han fortsatt smiler.

 

«Neida. Ingenting. Hei.» Prøver å peke med et nikk. «Fet slipsnål.»

 

Bussjåføren dytter haka inn mot halsen og ser ned på brystet.

 

«Synes du?».

 

«Skulle kanskje ha pynta meg selv.» Isak kaster et blikk nedover seg selv med en påtatt mine. «Men var litt usikker på dresskoden.» Og hvordan han kan tulle med det som var dødsalvorlig foran speilet tidligere, vet han ikke.

 

«Her har jeg hentet fram det ypperste av Mote a la Ruter, og så står du der og gjør narr av meg?»

 

Gjør narr av? Særlig.

 

«Jeg gjør ikke det. Det ser bra ut.»

 

Bussjåføren er ikke overbevist, men smiler likevel.

 

«Akkurat. Men du, du tok bare den hipsterskjorta der.»

 

«Hipsterskjo … en skjorte er jo ikke hipster sånn alene, da. Du må legge den til resten av uttrykket, liksom. Er det skjegg, er det ...» Isak avbryter seg selv når bussjåføren fornøyd løfter øyebrynene og vinker Isak først inn på bussen.

 

Faen, Isak. Chill.

 

\---

 

På tross av det generøse tilbudet om å få velge plass på øverste hylle, har Isak valgt setet som er lengst mulig fra det han vanligvis velger. Han sitter helt foran i bussen.

 

Så de skal kunne prate uten å rope, samtidig som bussjåføren kan holde blikket på veien.

 

Det er likevel ikke så mye de sier til å begynne med, men bussjåføren smiler av og til over skulderen mot Isak. Isak smiler tilbake, men er usikker på om bussjåføren får det med seg. Selv om det kan hende. Dessuten, blikkene deres møtes i speilet også. For Isak kan jo ikke la være å benytte sjansen til å studere de blå øynene der med ujevne mellomrom. Ok, kanskje uten så mye mellomrom da. Og noen ganger, og oftere og oftere egentlig, gløtter sjåføren opp på han også. Isak kan ikke se det, men vet at det er smil som gjør at øynene blir smale streker. 

 

Isak hadde vel hadde hatt noen tanker om at busstur fram og tilbake, fram og tilbake, mellom Helsfyr T og Nydalen T ville bli ganske langdrygt, men nå kjennes det som han godt kan bruke kvelden på det uten å klage noe særlig når Jonas ringer i morgen.

 

Og selv om det er andre mennesker på bussen, føles det likevel som de sitter der helt for seg selv.

 

—-

 

Når de kommer til Oslogate, må de stoppe for rødt lys.

 

«Se på den Jokerbutikken.» Bussjåføren peker.

 

Isak ser det gule og grønne skiltet tvers over krysset. 

 

«Jokerbutikken? Hva er det med den?»

 

«Neeeei. Jeg vet ikke. Har prøvd å finne det ut.»

 

Isak rynker på brynene.

 

«Har du prøvd å finne ut hva det er med den lurvete butikken der?»

 

«Synes du den er lurvete?»

 

«Eh… ja. Synes ikke du?»

 

Bussjåføren legger hodet på skakke, før han begynner å kjøre igjen.

 

«Jeg har ikke tenkt på det. Det skjer sikkert mye spennende der, da, selv om noen synes den er lurvete.»

 

Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Han har tydeligvis ikke samme observerante blikk som denne sosialantropologiske bussjåføren.

 

«Kanskje.»

 

Isak har lyst til å klaske seg i pannen for å ha servert denne effektive samtalestopperen, for bussjåføren blir stille igjen. Det er tydeligvis viktig for bussjåføren hva som skjer langs ruta hans, og selv om ikke Isak kan relatere seg helt til det, han pleier stort sett å få tiden til å gå med litt spilling når han tar buss, så må han jo kunne være i det minste litt interessert i hva som er så viktig for andre. Og egentlig så er det jo ikke det at han ikke klarer å være interessert, han klarer bare ikke å komme på noe smart om en butikk, for hele hjernekapasiteten er opptatt med … noe annet.

 

Herregud. Enten blir dette noen veldig kleine timer, eller så blir han sendt av bussen på neste stopp.

 

De kjører innom Grønlandsleiret og Tøyengata, og Isak begynner å slappe litt av igjen. Men på Jernbanetorget snur bussjåføren hele kroppen mot Isak.

 

«Ja. Så nå har vi kommet til stoppet ditt.»

 

Han blir kasta av.

 

Det var virkelig _så_ kjedelig at Isak ikke hadde noe mer å si om den butikken. 

 

Han kjenner han er litt skuffa, selv om han ikke helt vet hva han hadde sett for seg. Eller, han vet jo kanskje godt hva han har sett for seg, men så rakk han kanskje å bli litt sjarmert også da. Selv om det kanskje kom litt kjapt. Og det var jo derfor han ikke kom på noe med Joker. Alle kan vel forstå det, også bussjåføren.

 

«Ja, så jeg skal kanskje gå av her da?»

 

«Nei! Du skal jo ikke det! Jeg tenkte mer at dette er en sånn milepæl. Her står vi på terskelen til den store verden. Eller… har du ombestemt deg?» Bussjåføren ser også usikker ut nå. 

 

«Nei.» Han har jo ikke det. «Jeg har jo lyst til å se Gunerius … nei! Jeg har lyst til å se _noe annet_ enn Gunerius. Ja, også Hammersborgtunnelen. Noe annet enn den også.»

 

Herregud for en rabling. Isak pleier da å være ganske kul, han. Har ikke _så_ store problemer med å flørte med brukbart resultat. Nå sitter han her og trygler om å få sitte på lenger enn til Deichmanske.

 

Men det ser ikke ut til at bussjåføren bryr seg nevneverdig om litt klein flørting. Han har allerede blunket til Isak, og tydeligvis lagt fra seg den usikkerheten igjen.

 

«Sant det. Du kan jo ikke gå av da.»

 

—-

 

På veien forbi St.hanshaugen, Sagene, Bjølsen mot Storo, har bussjåføren fått varmet opp stemmebåndet. Stemmen hans går som en mørk dur, og Isak konsentrerer seg hardt om å finne fram litt mer engasjement for kattedama i Collettsgate enn han presterte for Joker i Gamlebyen.

 

«Fy faen. Hadde hun katten i en barnevogn? Da er du ikke god ass.» Veldig mye engasjement. Og sjargong Isak 17 år.

 

Bussjåføren stopper plutselig den muntlig overleverte feltrapporten, og ser på Isak i speilet.

 

«Jeg tror egentlig ikke det går an å si at noen _er_ gode eller ikke gode sånn som det. Alle er vel et sted på en skala som endrer seg etter omgivelsene og den sosiale settingen.»

 

Relativist. Selvfølgelig.

 

«Men katt i barnevogn på bussen er litt utenfor det man forventer. Jeg kan være enig i det.»

 

Isak nikker. «Ja.» Vil ikke framstå som helt firkanta i huet heller. «Men bare littegrann?»

 

—-

 

Framme ved Nydalen T-banestasjon skal de vente ti minutter før de kjører tilbake.

 

Bussjåføren vil tydeligvis ha en røyk, og de blir stående utenfor bussen. På en eller annen måte blir stemningen litt mer trykket enn når bussen kjørte. 

 

Jo lenger det går før de sier noe, jo vanskeligere blir det å si noe også. Isak slår til med det han kan komme på. 

 

«Må dere ha peil på å mekke buss, når dere skal kjøre?»

 

Fy faen.

 

Bussjåføren legger hodet bakover og ler.

 

Isak skjønner ikke helt hva som er så morsomt med det. Eller han skjønner jo det, men kan ikke bussjåføren være litt grei, bare være med liksom, så ikke Isak trenger å føle seg så innmari dum.

 

«Lurer du virkelig på om jeg kan mekke buss?»

 

«Eh … ja?»

 

Bussjåføren snur seg mot han. Lener seg sidelengs inn mot bussen, umerkelig litt nærmere Isak.

 

«Du lurer på om jeg kan mekke buss.»

 

«Ja? Er vel ikke så rart det? Det virker jo dritvanskelig, hadde blitt dødsimponert om du kan det.»

 

«Du hadde det? Da har jeg ikke så innmari lyst til å si nei egentlig.»

 

Bussjåføren holder blikket til Isak mens han tar noen skritt nærmere.

 

Isak prøver å holde blikket tilbake.

 

«Nei?»

 

Bussjåføren står helt inntil Isak nå, og der er lukten av stylingproduktene. Det skvulper i magen til Isak. Han får en lett dult i skulderen.

 

«Nei.»

 

—-

 

Neste pause, ved Helsfyr T igjen, går det litt smidigere. Litt fordi Isak går raskt mot Narvesen for å skaffe kaffe, og på den måten unngår å plumpe ut med helt fjern smalltalk, og litt fordi blikkene mellom dem har blitt litt mer dvelende siden bussjåføren sa han gjerne ville at Isak skulle bli imponert. Eller så dvelende blikkene kan bli da, når det er snakk om å manøvrere en hel buss liksom. Isak er bittelitt grann tryggere på at han ikke er alene om å … ja, et eller annet.

 

Når de kjører nedover Vålerenga og Gamlebyen for andre gang, ser bussjåføren på Isak igjen foran Jokerbutikken.

 

Han sier ingenting, men Isak skjønner greia. Tror han.

 

«Jokerbutikken?»

 

Bussjåføren smiler litt mer enn hva Isak ville tenkt var normalt med tanke på hva Isak nettopp sa.

 

«Har du sett Smoke?»

 

Selvfølgelig har han ikke det.

 

«En film? Nei, jeg har ikke det ass.»

 

«Den må du se.»

 

«Så den er bra?»

 

«Ja, eller …. jeg synes det da.»

 

Isak ler.

 

«Så den er egentlig ikke bra?»

 

Bussjåføren ler også.

 

«Vet du, i den filmen er det en mann som eier en butikk, og hver dag, til samme tid, tar han bilde av butikken sin. Og alle bildene limer han inn i fotoalbum. En dag viser han disse albumene til en venn, som blar fort gjennom dem før han konstaterer at alle er helt like. Auggie, han som tar bilder da, sier vennen er for rask, at han ikke tar seg ordentlig tid. At hvis man ser nøye etter, så er alle bildene forskjellige. Været er forskjellig, menneskene.»

 

Lyset skifter til grønt.

 

«Den butikken er bare en liten del av verden, men det skjer ting der også, akkurat som alle andre steder.»

 

«Butikken i filmen eller den Jokerbutikken?»

 

«Hm.» Bussjåføren ser raskt på Isak. «Begge deler, kanskje? Jeg liker å tenke at det er her ved Jokerbutikken jeg tar bilde hver dag. Og hvis jeg ser gjennom det fotoalbumet, ser jeg butikken som en konstant, og hver for seg kan ikke bildene fortelle en historie, men sett etter hverandre, kan du se mønster av hva som endrer seg, se konturene av historier. Se på de brødtrallene for eksempel. På ett bilde ser det bare ut som de har stått der til evig tid. Men så vet man egentlig at de der brødtrallene, de blir flyttet på, noen leverer dem, og noen triller dem inn og ut av butikken. Men det ser man ikke på ett bilde, men først på flere. Er du med?»

 

«Ja.» Og Isak er usikker på om han tråkker over en grense nå, men klarer ikke helt å la være. «Jeg tror det er noe shady greier som skjer der.»

 

«Ja?»

 

«Absolutt.» Isak ser i speilet at bussjåføren smiler, og at det er ikke meningen at han skal se det. «De brødtrallene der … vi må følge med på dem noen runder til ass. Tror det er et kommunikasjonssystem for dealere.»

 

Og at noen kan bli så fornøyd av mistanke om dopsalg, det skjønner ikke Isak. Men bussjåføren stopper bussen foran et fotgjengerfelt uten at noen skal over, og snur seg helt mot Isak.

 

«Vet du hva? Det tror jeg og.»

 

—-

 

Når de er på Helsfyr T for femte gang, er Narvesen stengt, og ingen av dem må en tur på do. Uten noen ærender benytter de anledningen til å slå seg ned på setene som utgjør hver sin sofa langsmed bussen rett bak leddet. Etter å ha stirret i taket en stund, snur Isak seg mot bussjåføren. 

 

«Det er mye jeg ikke visste at jeg ikke visste ass.»

 

«Hm.» Bussjåføren ser fortsatt opp i taket.

 

«Jeg visste ikke at det er så digg å kjøre buss.»

 

«Det er ganske digg»

 

«Jeg visste ikke at det finnes en bussjåfør som sitter og sammenligner arbeidsdagen sin med en film fra 90-tallet.»

 

«Nå vet du det.» Bussjåføren ser på han fra øyekroken.

 

«Jeg visste ikke at noen brødtraller utenfor Joker skulle få meg til å trekke opp linjer til smugling og organisert kriminalitet.»

 

«Og så visste jeg heller ikke at en bussjåfør med slipsnål skulle få meg til å ville be han ut på en date.»

 

Bussjåføren legger seg raskt over på siden. Noe av det spøkefulle og lette er borte fra blikket hans.

 

«Er bussjåføren med filmen og bussjåføren med slipsnål den samme?»

 

«Ja.»

 

«Jeg tror kanskje du er på date med han allerede.»

 

«Hm. Da tror jeg at jeg har lyst på en date til.»

 

Bussjåføren reiser seg og går bort til Isak. Han strekker ut hånda, og når Isak tar den blir han dratt raskt opp så han nesten ramler inn mot bussjåføren. 

 

«Kom her.»

 

Isak blir geleidet bort til det bakerste setet.

 

«Favorittsetet ditt.» Bussjåføren dytter han forsiktig ned. «Skjønner ikke hvorfor du ikke valgte det i dag.»

 

«Jo, det skjønner du.»

 

Bussjåføren smiler bare.

 

«Sitt her.»

 

Bussjåføren går mot førersetet, og Isak hører den susende lyden av høyttaleren som blir skrudd på. Han kjenner det brenner litt i kinnene, har dette blitt en greie nå?

 

Den mørke stemmen høres gjennom hele bussen.

 

«Dette er en melding til reisende på bakerste rad. Jeg vil herved meddele at den mest skandaløse passasjeren jeg har hatt det siste halve året, i kveld har vist enestående evner til å leve seg inn i, og oppføre seg hensiktsmessig i kollektivtransporten økologiske system.»

 

«Økologiske system?» Isak må rope tilbake.

 

«Ja?»

 

«Kanskje du skal holde deg til sosialantropologien?»

 

«Hold opp, jeg prøver å være morsom her. Jeg kan ikke noe om sosialantropologi.»

 

«Du kan ikke noe om økologiske systemer heller.»

 

«Sant. Men poenget er at du har tatt steget opp fra å være en litt klønete busspassasjer til å virkelig beherske kollektivtransportens kunst.»

 

Isak himler med øynene.

 

«Nå skjønner jeg ikke hva du mener, men ok.»

 

«Vil du vite hva premien er?»

 

«Er det premie?» Isak reiser seg og går framover i bussen.

 

«Ja.»

 

«Er det kebab?»

 

Bussjåføren snur seg mot Isak.

 

«Nei. Det er ikke kebab.»

 

Isak stopper ved streken man skal stå bak for ikke å være i veien for føreren. 

 

«Er det en date?»

 

Bussjåføren ser opp på Isak.

 

«Ja.»

 

Han. Er. Så. Jævlig. Nydelig. 

 

Isak har lyst til å strekke ut hånden og legge den bak nakken til bussjåføren. Han har lyst til å bøye seg ned og kjenne hvordan de store leppene vil passe sammen med Isaks smale. 

 

Og det ser ut som han kunne fått lov også.

 

«Er den med deg?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har tatt meg den frihet å endre litt på sanntidslinja til buss 37 Nydalen T på Helsfyr T. Den andre linja på sanntidstavla er i historien min en sånn som glir fra høyre til venstre. Dette er egentlig bare for de holdeplassene der det går flere linjer. På bussholdeplassen til 37 Nydalen T på Helsfyr T, er det bare en buss som går, så begge linjene står. Beklager irritasjonen dette medfører for mine lesere.


	4. Fjerde gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen <3-lig takk til Bewa igjen for pirking og kommentarer i flere runder.

Even … Han heter Even. 

 

Bussjåføren. 

 

Og Isak er glad for at han heter akkurat det, for det er så behagelig å ha surrende rundt i sitt eget hode. Eveneveneveneveneven. Så lenge man ikke begynner på den Prøysen-låta da … men iallefall. Even.

 

Og det kan jo være det ikke er så verst å stønne det heller. Ikke at Isak prøvde så mange ganger.

 

Isak kjenner det strammer i magen i det sekundet han sier det for seg selv. Og han begynner å bli litt sliten i magen av det egentlig, men på en sånn god måte.

 

—-

 

_**I går** _

_Når de har kjørt den siste turen fra Nydalen T til Helsfyr T, står de og tråkker litt utenfor bussen. Kikker fort på hverandre, og ler nervøst av seg selv begge to._

_Det hadde vært lettere når de fortsatt var på vei fram og tilbake, til og med i pausene, etter at bussjåføren hadde annonsert at Isak ikke lenger var en skandaløs busspassasjer. Da hadde de sett åpenlyst på hverandre, stått inntil hverandre mot bussen oppe ved Nydalen T, og på et tidspunkt hadde faktisk Isak strukket ut hånden og lagt noen løse hårlokker på plass bak øret til bussjåføren._

_Nå derimotMen nå, når de står der for å avslutte kvelden, er alt bare helt fjernt._

_«Såååå… jeg hadde hatt lyst til å spørre om du vil bli med ut en gang til da...» Isak prøver en litt ufarlig tilnærming ved å hinte til den samtalen de hadde hatt for noen runder siden. «Er det … kunne du kanskje … hva sier du om jeg spør om det?»_

_«Hmmm. Nei.»_

_«Nei?» Isak kjenner at han faktisk rødmer.. «Nei, det … eller … ja. Hvis du ikke vil så skjønner jeg det.»_

_«Du kan jo ikke spørre om jeg vil være med ut, når du selv har fått en date i premie. Da må du vente på din tur.»_

_Isaks tur._

_«Å. Ja. Eh. Det er klart.»_

_Det må komme etter bussjåførens tur det da._

_Og det vil si etter neste date, som igjen vil si at han vil treffe Isak to ganger til._

_Og Isak tenker at det kanskje er indikasjon nok på at det er greit å sjekke ut om det er stemning for … ja, at Isak flytter seg litt nærmere._

_Så han gjør det._

_Bussjåføren har også tatt to skritt fram._

_Isak holder pusten i et forsøk på å ikke pese som et lokomotiv, og lener seg forsiktig inn, akkurat samtidig med bussjåføren, til samme side også, så nesene deres trykkes mot hverandre, og de skvetter tilbake._

_«Oi!»_

_«Ja!»_

_De er plutselig to skritt fra hverandre igjen, og det ser ut til at det er det for i dag._

_Takk, nå går alle hjem._

_Isak prøver å svelge skuffelsen over at det er han selv som tar initiativet til å gå videre._

_«Så den premien ...»_

_«Ja! I morgen?»_

_«I morgen?»_

_«Synes du det er for fort?»_

_«Neinei. Men hvor tenker du? Her på bussen?»_

_Fy faen, Isak. Han er bussjåfør, men det er ikke sikkert det er hele livet hans liksom. Bussjåføren vil sikkert gjøre andre ting også. Akkurat som frisører ikke gidder å klippe vennene sine etter arbeidstid. Eller som Mahdi, som pent takker nei til alle elektrikeroppdragene de klarer å hoste opp._

_Bussjåføren myser mot Isak._

_«Ta bussen herfra klokka åtte i morgen tidlig.»_

_«Åtte.»_

_«Ja?»_

_«Oookei ...»_

_«Fint.»_

_Bussjåføren ser fortsatt på Isak og går bakover mot undergangen til t-banen._

_«Da ses vi da, Isak.»_

_«Men du!»_

_Isak roper inn i tunnelen, og det gjaller i veggene._

_Ingenting._

_«Du med slipsnålen!» Isak synes selv han er ganske morsom, og på ja-et som ropes tilbake høres det ut som bussjåføren synes det også._

_«Hva heter du?»_

_«Even»._

_«Da ses vi da! Even.»_

 

—-

 

Det står «1 min», men Isak driter i hva det muligens betyr, og om alle synes han er helt fjern, han må, bare må, med den bussen.

 

Og rekker det, for nå venter den selvfølgelig et par minutter til.

 

Men hvor er Even? Isak hadde jo ordna med avspasering og alt, og så dukker ikke Even opp?

 

For det er ikke Even som sitter der framme i førersetet, det er en som er hvertfall femti år. 

 

Og når bussen er på vei ned til Etterstad skole, lurer Isak på om det var dumt av han å gå på den bussen her. 

 

«Isak Valtersen?»

 

Det er en stemme i høyttaleren, det er selvfølgelig ikke Even sin, og Isak lurer på hva i helvete som skjer egentlig.

 

De andre bussjåførene må gjerne også holde på med det kontaktsøkende opplegget over høyttaleren, men leave him alone! Han har allerede en bussjåfør.

 

«Er Isak Valtersen her?»

 

«Eh ...» Isak ser seg rundt. Damen fra hendelsen med dokumentmappa ser på ham. Hun er ikke imponert i dag heller. «Ja?»

 

«Jeg har en melding til deg!»

 

Herregud, nå må han der holde fred. Isak er ikke interessert.

 

Han går fremover i bussen, men denne bussjåføren kommer han i forkjøpet.

 

«Du skal ta denne bussen nøyaktig klokka 21:03 i kveld, og når klokka er 21:21, skal du gå av.»

 

Først blir Isak sint. Ingen skal vel fortelle han hva han skal gjøre! Men så demrer det.

 

«Er… det Even?»

 

«Selvfølgelig er det Even», denne bussjåføren er plutselig varm i stemmen, og hvor mange har Even sjarmert egentlig? «Jeg er bare the messenger. Don’t shoot me, hahahahah!»

 

Isak ler forsiktig, prøver å smile.

 

Bussjåføren smiler stort tilbake.

 

«Du har å oppføre deg ordentlig i kveld, finere fyr skal du lete lenger etter.»

 

Isak nikker. «Så klart». Og om ikke den bussjåføren her hadde sagt det, så hadde iallefall Isak en mistanke allerede.

 

Om at Even er en fin fyr.

 

Og litt høy på egne sjekkeferdigheter.

 

—-

 

Even er ikke her nå heller. 

 

Isak begynner først å tenke at Even kødder med han. Hvor langt kan man dra en bussromanse med random busspassasjer? Artig veddemål i bussgarasjen, det?

 

Eller er det kanskje en rebus?

 

Nei, faen heller. Hvem er det som driver med rebus egentlig?

 

Men kanskje Isak bare skal høre med han som ser ut til å skulle kjøre denne avgangen.

 

«Unnskyld?»

 

Bussjåføren (Isak har nesten mistet tellingen på hvor mange bussjåfører han har snakket med de siste dagene) snur seg.

 

«Meg?»

 

«Ja? Jeg er Isak.»

 

Han får et dumt blikk tilbake, så Isak prøver igjen.

 

«Valtersen?»

 

Blikket er kanskje ikke dummere, men ikke noe klokere heller.

 

«Hei, Isak Valtersen.»

 

«Har du en beskjed til meg?»

 

«Nei, sorry. Skulle jeg hatt det? Har du mista en bag?»

 

«Nei! Neinei, ikke noe sånt.»

 

Dette her går jo dårlig. Bussjåføren vil kjøre i tide, og Isak følger etter han inn på bussen.

 

«Vet du om Even kjører i kveld?»

 

«Even? Næsheim?»

 

«Kanskje?»

 

«Er det han med de kårni filmene?»

 

«Ja. Sikkert. Han.»

 

«Nei, jeg tror han kjørte på dagen i dag.»

 

—

 

Isak skjønner veldig lite. Han skal gå av 21:21. Kanskje det er der Even er? Men hvordan kan noen vite hvor bussen er 21:21? Busstidene er jo helt uforutsigbare! Eller er Even en sånn buss-hvisker?

 

21:21 bør vel være sånn …. Hammersborgtunnelen? Hva faen skal Isak der?

 

Men Arne Garborgs plass er 20:17.

 

Det er St.hanshaugen som er 21:21. Og når Isak går av bussen, står Even lent inntil den bua til Gutta på haugen, og virker helt skråsikker på at Isak skulle dukke opp akkurat her og nå. Han er ikke klar til å løpe ned mot Stensgata eller opp mot Collettsgate.

 

«Hei.»

 

«Hei.»

 

«Takk for i går.»

 

«Haha, ja, takk selv.»

 

Og så er det akkurat som de er tilbake der de avslutta i går. Litt nærme, kjenner litt på intimsonene, går litt inn og ut av dem, og lander på trygg avstand igjen.

 

Even går enda noen skritt bort. 

 

«Bli med da!»

 

Even har sikkert en plan.

 

Kanskje ikke en veldig avansert plan, men han har med kaffe, og de setter seg på en benk med utsikt mot Ullevålsveien.

 

Det er god kaffe, og det er liksom nok. Å kikke litt på Ullevålsveien, hverandre, og drikke kaffe.

 

Og sitte tett. 

 

Akkurat så tett at det ikke bare er helt vanlig. Så tett at hvis man setter seg litt opp, eller bare ønsker å rette litt på seg, fordi kanskje kaffen skvulper litt, så kan man kjenne at lårene gnis mot hverandre.

 

Etter at Even har pekt på 37-bussen som kommer opp bakken forbi Kaffebrenneriet, fanger Isak hånden hans når den er på vei ned igjen. 

 

Som om det var ingenting.

 

Og nå trenger ikke kaffen skvulpe så mye mer. 

 

Isak trenger ikke noe gnissing av lår heller. 

 

Even fortsetter å prate om hvordan han noen ganger får en kaffe i hånden når bussen stopper utenfor Baker Hansen, men det er med en liten distanse i stemmen. For Even er ikke på bussholdeplassen på andre siden av gata, han er her hos Isak. Og om det strammet seg litt i magen i går kveld, har han nå tydeligvis med et sånt magetreningsbelte, kjøpt på TV-shop.

 

Han tar med hånda til Even over i fanget sitt.

 

«Hvordan ble du bussjåfør egentlig?»

 

«Hm? Hvordan?»

 

«Ja?» 

 

Even snur seg halvveis mot Isak. Ser litt spørrende ut, selv om det er Isak som lurer på noe her.

 

«Jeg måtte ta førerkort for buss og sjåførkort, og så er det noen helsekrav som skal oppfylles og løyvekrav.»

 

«Åja. Egentlig mente jeg sånn hvordan du bestemte deg for det?»

 

«Hm. Synes du det er en rar ting å bestemme seg for?»

 

«Neinei. Men spennende å høre, kjenner ingen andre bussjåfører da.»

 

Even sier ikke noe, men reiser seg og trekker Isak med seg. 

 

«Skal vi gå opp der?»

 

På toppen av haugen legger Even jakka si utover et stykke unna de andre som er der.

 

«Her?»

 

Isak nikker, og de legger seg ved siden av hverandre. De holder ikke hender lenger.

 

Isak blir usikker på om han har sagt noe galt. Han har jo kommet til at han synes det er litt festlig at han faller for en bussjåfør, men det er ikke sikkert Even synes det er så festlig at Isak synes det er festlig. 

 

«Det var ikke førstevalget mitt», sier Even plutselig. «Jeg hadde egentlig lyst til noe annet.»

 

«Å.» Hva sier man til det?

 

«Først og fremst hadde jeg veldig lyst til å fullføre _Medier og kommunikasjon_ på Bakka.» Even ser opp og følger et fly med øynene. «Men så gikk ikke det da.»

 

Isak legger seg på siden. Prøver å nærme seg Even igjen ved å la hånda gli nedover armen hans.

 

«Jeg har prøvd å forsone meg med at jeg ikke fikk det til.»

 

«Har du klart det?»

 

Even ser på Isak.

 

«Jeg vet ikke helt.»

 

Faen at Isak skulle spørre om det her da. Det virker jo som han trampa midt i salaten. Han hører gjerne om hva som helst med Even, men det er jo ikke sikkert han vil dele liksom.

 

Han har lyst til å si unnskyld for at han spurte.

 

Men i stedet smiler Even og legger seg på siden.

 

«Men det hjelper litt å treffe hyggelige busspassasjerer da. Og da tenker jeg ikke bare på kjekke typer som gjerne kjører masse buss», han stryker en finger langs kinnbenet til Isak. «men de fleste passasjerene, hver dag på en måte.»

 

«Hm.» Isak har lyst til å møte den fingeren, men har lyst til å si noe også. «Selv om de fleste tar videregående, betyr det ikke at alle må det da. Tror du at du hadde hatt det bedre om du gjorde det?»

 

«Vet ikke. Jeg tenker liksom at jeg alltid har hatt lyst til å jobbe med noe mer kreativt. Men i perioder er det nok ikke helt bra for meg.” Han nøler litt. “...såååå jeg har funnet noe annet som jeg trives med.» 

 

Fingeren forsvinner. Isak tar den igjen, legger den tilbake på kinnet sitt. Han kjenner at Even retter ut de andre fingrene og stryker kjevebenet på den andre siden. 

 

“Men noen ganger er jeg redd for at det er en sånn høyt henger de-greie, at jeg bare er feig.»

 

«Men har du det bra, sånn ordentlig? Med å være bussjåfør?»

 

«Ja..»

 

«Kan du se for deg å pensjonere å deg fra et arbeidsliv i Ruter?»

 

Even ler. «Jeg tenker ikke mye på det, men ja, det kan jeg.»

 

«Så hvis vi sier at det eneste vi kan vite helt sikkert, er at vi er her nå. Da er det viktig at vi har det bra nå. Og hvis du har det bra som bussjåfør, kan du være det til du ikke vil være det lenger da. Og så gjøre noe med det hvis det blir viktig.»

 

«Men hvorfor skal jeg tenke på de pensjonistgreiene da?»

 

«Fordi det er en test på om du har det bra _nå_ , ikke sant? Ikke fordi du skal planlegge for det. Og hvis testen viser at du har det bra uten videregående, så fuck videregående.»

 

«Strider ikke det litt mot din misjon?»

 

Isak smiler. «Har jeg en misjon?»

 

«Ja, jobber ikke du i Kunnskapsdepartementet? Skal ikke dere dytte flest mulig gjennom de årene der? Lage regler som skal sørge for det?»

 

«Nja. Jeg er ikke politiker da. Prøver bare å holde dem i ørene når de blir litt ivrige. Jeg prøver å se hvilke problemer som faktisk eksisterer, hva som er årsaken til disse problemene, og hva som funker for å løse dem. Og hvis det ikke er et problem for deg at du ikke har videregående, trenger vi jo ikke et tiltak for å få deg gjennom det? Men det vil ikke politikerne alltid høre på da. Det kan jo passe dårlig med det de har snakket om til folk flest.»

 

«Folk flest? Høres ut som politikere jeg ikke hadde giddet å jobbe for.»

 

«Det kan du si. Men jobben min er jo den samme uansett hvem som er valgt. Må bare fokusere på det.»

 

Even legger seg nærmere, og Isak kan kjenne pusten hans. Hvis Isak bare gjør det samme, vil de leppene snaaaart komme helt inntil. 

 

«Er du sånn tålmodig type, du?»

 

Isak ler, og Even kjenner helt sikkert hans pust også nå.

 

«Sorry ass. Er nok ikke det.» 

 

Isak legger seg også litt nærmere. 

 

Nå gjør han det. 

 

Ikke. 

 

«Men det må _du_ være. Sikkert sykt mange irriterende passasjerer.»

 

«Joa. Spesielt sånne som må strø papirene sine utover så en full buss må vente.»

 

Isak snøfter. «Du hadde ikke trengt å vente da. Ikke dagen etter heller.» Han flytter ikke på seg.

 

Even stryker en hånd gjennom håret til Isak. «Kanskje jeg trengte det.»

 

«Er det derfor busstidene aldri stemmer. Fordi bussjåfører har så lyst til å være greie med folk som har lite hensiktsmessige vesker å bære papirer i.»

 

«Stemmer ikke busstidene?»

 

«Vet du i det hele tatt noe om virksomheten du jobber i?»

 

«Hva mener du?»

 

«De tidsangivelsene er jo helt random.»

 

Even ler igjen og legger hånden bak nakken til Isak.

 

«Hvilken buss er det du tar hver dag?»

 

«Det vet du.»

 

«Hvor ofte er det den går igjen?»

 

«Shut up.»

 

Even lener seg inn.

 

«Make me.»

 

Det er Isak som legger leppene sine mot Even sine. Så beleilig, akkurat når han skulle latterliggjøres som busspassasjer. Igjen. Og akkurat det vil han forhindre en gang til. 

 

Og en til. 

 

Even smiler inn mot munnen til Isak.

 

«Hva var det jeg skulle si igjen?»

 

Isak smiler tilbake.

 

«Husker ikke.» Han ruller dem over, hviler seg på den ene underarmen ved siden av skulderen til Even, og holder seg oppe med den andre hånda.

 

«Finnes det retningslinjer som sier noe om hvorvidt bussjåfører kan innlede noe … noe sånn som det her med passasjerene sine?»

 

«Innlede hva da?»

 

«Nei, jeg … hva tenker du?»

 

«Jeg tror ikke jeg kan svare på det før du viser meg akkurat hva det er du tenker på?»

 

Isak bøyer seg ned og planter et mykt kyss i den ene munnviken til Even. «Sånn som dette, tenker jeg på.»

 

«Bare det? Det er greit.»

 

«Bare?»

 

«Ja?»

 

Isak lukker leppene om Even sine. Prøver å finne bar hud med hånda han holdt seg oppe med tidligere. 

 

Finner det først ved halslinningen, så der t-skjorta har glidd opp i korsryggen. 

 

«Er det fortsatt bare?»

 

«Det er fortsatt innafor. Kanskje litt i overkant innafor, vil jeg si.»

 

Even slapper av i leppene for å være klar for det Isak vil. Og Isak vil bruke en myk tunge og legge den mot Even sin med et forsiktig trykk.

 

«Nå nærmer det seg, tror jeg kanskje.»

 

«Grensene for de etiske retningslinjene?»

 

«Ja, men det tror jeg vi må undersøke et annet sted enn her.»

 

«Hos meg?»


	5. Femte gang

En lapp?

 

_«God morgen. Frokost på kjøkkenet. Sorry, måtte gå. <3_

_P.S. Du er deilig når du sover._  
P.P.S. Du er deilig når du er våken.  
P.P.P.S. Du er deilig når du vet.»

 

Isak legger hodet tilbake på puta.

 

Faen.

 

Eller.

 

Ikke akkurat faen. Han legger seg på siden og trykker seg mot dyna som ligger der i en tull. Som om han skulle prøve å spoone den liksom. Han kjenner de varme strømningene i magen og nedover beina, mellom beina, når han tenker på i går. Eller strengt tatt ikke i går, for noen timer siden. Så er han kanskje sår og øm, men det er så verdt det. Og tanken på at Even også er det, er litt … nok til at Isak må komme seg i dusjen snart.

 

Altså, nå er ikke Isak jomfrueligheten selv, men det der? Kanskje man har mer rom på bussen, enn i Kunnskapsdepartementet, til å tenke ut hotte greier, for Isak ble skjøvet ettertrykkelig nedover på sexmastertabellen og oppover i senga.

 

Vel, faen likevel da, at ikke Even er her nå.

 

Ute på kjøkkenet står det kald kaffe, tørre rundstykker og eggerøre med sånn ekkel skorpe.

 

Når var det Even laget det her egentlig? Har han sovet noe i det hele tatt?

 

Isak går rundt bordet, og pirker litt i eggerøra. Det ser ikke ut som Even har spist noe selv. Han hadde vel dårlig tid, da. Isak vet ikke hvor tidlig Even går på jobb, men det gir jo mening at det er en god tidligere enn Isak trenger å dukke opp.

 

Det slår Isak at det alltid er Even som venter på han. Det var dagen med dokumentmappa, dagen med boten, bussdaten og i går. Det er fire ganger Even har ventet på han, som Isak vet om da. Han vet jo ikke hvor mange ganger han har holdt igjen bussen for Isak før han begynte å prate til han over høyttaleren.

 

Men nå kunne han jo ikke vente, hvis han skulle på jobb liksom.

 

—-

 

Isak kommer seg avgårde i halv-ni-tiden. Han er litt spent når han svinger ut i Etterstadsletta. Hva om Even er der? Skal de kysse, foran alle på bussen? Kanskje det er like greit om han ikke er der? Han er ganske sikker på at de møtes igjen uansett, det er jo Isaks tur til å fikse date, det var de jo enige om.

 

Men så står han der.

 

Smiler som en annen idiot. Som Isak.

 

Og i dag er det ingen intimsoner. De glir inn i et kyss som er varmt og mykt og dypt.

 

«Var frokosten god?»

 

Even holder ansiktet til Isak mellom de store hendene sine og kysser han lett på munnen mellom ordene.

 

Isak prøver å si noe innimellom han også. «Eh. Ja. God den.»

 

Even ser fornøyd ut.

 

«Jeg har med litt frokost her og da. Hvis du ikke ble mett. Og så har jeg med kaffe.»

 

«Jeg tror det skal gå bra.» Isak er egentlig ikke så sulten, men samtidig vil han jo ikke skuffe Even, som tydeligvis gjør en innsats her. Og Isak kan virkelig like innsatsen. At han vil gjøre en innsats, at Isak er grunn nok til det.

 

Inne på bussen ser Isak at det er et reservert-skilt på det fremste setet. Der står det også en termokopp og papirpose fra Kaffebrenneriet.

 

«Har du reservert sete til meg?»

 

«Nei, det er til hun gamle dama som syntes jeg skulle gitt deg bot her om dagen.»

 

«Dust.» Isak ler, og har lyst til å klemme seg rundt Even. Det er liksom for mye kribling i kroppen, han trenger noe å klemme den mot. Even er bare så jævlig fin. Og litt mye da, ikke sånn Magnus-mye, men sånn at Isak bare må komme litt nærmere, så han kan få hentet dem litt inn igjen, begge to.

 

Isak blir litt overrasket når Even drar seg ut av omfavnelsen hans bare for å forklare hvordan han skjønte, etter bussdaten, at han kan vri speilet ørlite til siden og dermed få bedre utsikt til Isak, samtidig som det ikke går utover trafikksikkerheten.

 

«Denne turen blir mye bedre!»

 

«På grunn av speilet.»

 

«Nei!» Even blunker. «På grunn av den forbedrede utsikten.»

 

Det er en mannlig passasjer i 40-årene som drar dem ut av boblen foran i bussen.

 

«Unnskyld, men det sto «nå» ganske lenge på tavla, og nå står det ikke der lenger i det hele tatt. Skal vi kjøre snart?»

 

Isak rødmer. Veldig som han klarer å fucke opp kjøretidene på den ruta her. «Ja. Nei. Vi skal kanskje kjøre nå? Even?»

 

«Ja. Klart vi skal kjøre nå.» Det ser ut som Even nøler litt, for han var i gang med å trykke på noe greier, men lar seg bli dratt ut av det.

 

Han er litt fraværende nedover mot Vålerenga, og trykker videre når de står stille på holdeplassene.

 

Isak må smile av han, og spør ikke hva det er.

 

På Galgeberg retter Even seg fornøyd opp, møter blikket til Isak mens han trykker inn høyttalerknappen.

 

«Folkens! For Isak Valtersen, årets busspassasjer, spiller vi nå Latvias bidrag til Eurovision 2000: Brainstorm med «My Star»!»

 

Og det har ikke noe å si at Isak har lyst til å bli helt usynlig, nå er det radbrekket engelsk for alle pengene.

 

Even ser på Isak. «Den låta! Hæ?»

 

«Heh.» Isak ser bakover i bussen. Noen har tatt opp mobilen og holder den rundt sånn man gjør når man snapper.

 

«Den er bare legendarisk. Og dansemovsa til Renars Kaupers, så du dem?»

 

«Tror ikke det?» Isak husker vel ikke Eurovision fra 2000. Even må ha studert gamle sendinger eller noe.

 

«Og teksten på den her!» Even synger med. «My friends gonna call me: hey dreamer/The stars you’re watching are so far/ Tonight I know I will get there/ By train or by bus - right to my star»

 

Det er så jævlig cringe. Men sjarmerende og da. Har disse bussreferansene blitt deres greie liksom?

 

«Hvor høyt tror du vi skal, Isak? Med den bussen her?»

 

«Eh. Hehe, ganske høyt? Eller kanskje ikke.»

 

«Ikke vær så skeptisk nå. Vi skal høyt.»

 

Isak må le.

 

«Vi skal vel det.»

 

—-

 

Ved Oslo City reiser Isak seg for å gå av.

 

Han ser litt bakover i bussen før han bøyer seg for å gi Even et ha det-kyss.

 

Even gir han en forsiktig dytt i skulderen.

 

«Bare sitt. Jeg kjører deg til døren.»

 

«Hæ?»

 

«Jeg kjører deg helt fram!»

 

«Eh.» Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Hva er det han kødder med? Men Isak kan være med på det her også, han. Han får sitte på til Arne Garborgs plass i verste fall, det er jo ikke krise, det.

 

Men ved Oslo City svinger Even til venstre i stedet for høyre, til høylytte protester fra hele bussen.

 

«Hallo! Det er jo ikke her vi skal! Du kan ikke kjøre den veien her!»

 

Even ser på Isak og blunker. Isak kjenner seg lett i hodet, men tung i magen. Hva er det som skjer her nå?

 

Even trykker på knappen til høyttaleren.

 

«Alle skal få komme på jobb i dag også. Vi skal bare en ørliten sving innom Kunnskapsdepartementet, og så er vi straks på vei mot Arne Garborgsplass igjen.»

 

Even snur seg mot Isak og ler.

 

«Kanskje ikke limo det her, eller sånn regjeringsbil, men du har egen sjåfør da!»

 

Isak går av bussen i Kirkegata, og vet ikke helt hva han føler når han kjenner etter. Det kjennes jo veldig bra at Even anstrenger seg litt for Isak, men det er noe annet der. Hvorfor kan ikke Even se at det er litt ubehagelig også?

 

Når bussen kjører videre, hører Isak at en av passasjerene som også har gått av, snakker med vakta utenfor bygningen. «Han bussjåføren der er ikke riktig i hodet. Broren min gikk sammen med han på videregående, sa at han ble sånn fundamentalist. Skrev på Facebook at alle homoer skulle brenne i helvete. Helt klin kokos. Klarte ikke fullføre videregående en gang, ble sikkert lagt inn på Gaustad.»

 

Isak blir helt kald.

 

Står frosset fast i bakken, før han river seg ut av tankene som presser seg på.

 

Han begynner å løpe bortover Kirkegata. Herregud for en jævla idiot han er. Kan han rekke å ta igjen bussen hvis han løper gjennom regjeringskvartalet? Skal han løpe så fort han greier? Kanskje han skal ringe Magnus på Deichman og be han gå ut til bussholdeplassen ved tunnelen? Han løper. Han skrår over Grensen og snubler i koppen til en tigger utenfor den lille kaffe-og tebutikken. Han roper unnskyld, men har ikke plass i hodet til å tenke at han oppfører seg som en dritt der han løper videre.

 

Even.

 

Even.

 

For helvete.

 

Framme ved rundkjøringen i utgangen av tunnelen står bussen. Det står veldig mange mennesker på fortauet. Even går fram og tilbake og vifter med armene.

 

Isak skjønner det før han hører det.

 

Passasjerene er opprørte, men Even er jo for faen helt ute.

 

«Dere må gå på bussen igjen! Jeg må kjøre nå. Dere skal jo ikke av her alle sammen. Du! Jeg vet jo at du skal til tannlegehøyskolen! Hvorfor går du av her?»

 

Passasjerene skuler bort på Even, men prater som han ikke er der.

 

_«Se på han da. Han er ikke helt god. Han kan jo ikke kjøre buss han der. Før var det ordentlige folk som kjørte buss. Nå er det bare innvandrere og sånne som ikke kan holde på andre jobber. Noen passer bare ikke for arbeidslivet.»_

 

«Jeg kan jo kjøre den bussen her! Jeg kjører dere jo hver dag! Gå på da!» Det er ikke så lett å høre om Even er fortvilet eller sint.

 

Isak vet ikke hva det er som trenger seg fram inni han.

 

«Even!»

 

Han kommer seg fram til han, og prøver å fange de lange armene hans.

 

Et par av passasjeren sender Isak lange blikk.

 

_«Der er kjæresten hans. Gikk ikke han av i Kirkegata? Snakk om å la forholdet gå utover sikkerheten i trafikken på den måten. Bare stikke av med hele bussen. Tenk om de hadde kapret den, det kunne jo ikke vi vite.»_

 

Isak prøver å overhøre det de mumler om.

 

Even ser mer og mer fortvilet ut.

 

«Even.» Isak prøver å møte øynene hans, men Even ser bare opp mot himmelen eller ned mot skoene. Isak stryker hendene langs armene hans, og mot nakken, legger fingrene inn i håret, inn mot hodebunnen.

 

«Even. Kan du ikke se på meg. Nå er jeg her, og så finner vi ut av det.»

 

«Men du skal jo på jobb, jeg har jo sluppet deg av, hvorfor er du her?»

 

«Fordi jeg tenkte på deg.»

 

«Hva da tenkte på meg? Jeg skal ikke stå her med deg! Jeg må få med meg disse menneskene her, og så skal jeg kjøre videre! Vi er forsinket allerede!»

 

«Jeg tror kanskje ikke du skal kjøre den bussen her, Even.»

 

«Jeg skal jo kjøre den bussen her! Det er jobben min! Jeg har en jobb jeg må passe på, Isak!»

 

«Jeg vet det.»

 

«Nei, jeg tror ikke du vet det. Jeg må kjøre den bussen her.»

 

«Even. Gå og sett deg inn i bussen. Men ikke kjør, vær så snill, Even, ikke kjør fra meg.»

 

Isak vet ikke hvorfor Even plutselig hører hva han sier, men han går hvertfall inn i bussen, og setter seg i førersetet. Isak håper bare han ikke kjører når han snur seg mot flokken av mennesker som har fulgt med på dem.

 

_«Hva er det som skjer her da? Kan du ta deg av han, så vi kan få komme på jobb? Du kan jo ikke la han gå jobb sånn som det der? Noen må jo passe på at han ikke oppfører seg på den måten? En skam for Ruter, det er det det er!»_

 

Han kjenner han rister. En merkelig beskyttelsestrang blir direkte overført til en ordstrøm som overrasker han selv, og alle passasjerene.

 

«Nå synes jeg dere kan holde totalt kjeft, og så går dere litt lenger ned på fortauet. Det kommer en buss til om sju minutter. Vis litt respekt. Alle skal komme seg på jobb.»

 

Inne på bussen, ligger Even over rattet.

 

«Hei. Du.»

 

Isak går bort til han. Han har lyst til å legge armene rundt han og beskytte han mot det som skjer rundt dem nå.

 

Men selv om de var så nærme hverandre som det er mulig i natt, kjennes dette så veldig intimt.

 

«Jeg må kjøre denne bussen, Isak. Jeg har fem timer igjen av skiftet mitt.» Even mumler det ned gjennom eikene i rattet.

 

Isak legger en hånd på ryggen hans.

 

«Jeg tror kanskje ikke du skal det. Akkurat nå.»

 

«Men du skjønner ikke, Isak! Jeg må!»

 

«Even. Det går bra. Alle de der ute tar bare neste buss, de kommer seg på jobb. De overdramatiserer.»

 

«Men _jeg_ da! Jeg skal også på jobb! Dette er jobben min, det er dette jeg har fått til, Isak! Jeg fikk kanskje ikke til tredje klasse på videregående, men jeg kan kjøre buss! Ingen skal komme til meg og si at jeg ikke kan kjøre buss!»

 

«Selvfølgelig kan du kjøre buss, Even! Men alle må ta en pause fra jobb noen ganger.»

 

«Men hvis jeg tar en pause, Isak, da kommer jeg aldri tilbake.»

 

«Hvorfor sier du det?»

 

«Fordi da har jeg fucka opp.»

 

«Du har jo ikke fucka opp bare fordi du må gå hjem en dag...»

 

Det banker på døra. Det står en bussjåfør der, og Isak trykker på åpneknappen.

 

«Går det bra her?»

 

Heldigvis en som virker rolig, og ikke så oppjaget som resten av gjengen der ute.

 

Isak ser fra Even til den nyankomne bussjåføren.

 

«Jeg vet ikke helt?»

 

Even har ikke rørt seg.

 

«Even?» Bussjåføren vet tydeligvis hva han heter. «Kan ikke du sette deg sammen med ...» Han vifter mot Isak. «… her, og så ringer jeg sentralen.»

 

Isak hører at Even hulker.

 

«Even ...»  
Isak kjenner klumpen i magen og halsen.

 

Han legger armen rundt livet til Even, og får han med bort til et av de nærmeste setene.

 

Even gjemmer seg inn mot setet foran.

 

«Vær så snill, Isak. Gå på jobb. Ikke se på det her. La meg få slippe at du ser på det her.»

 

«Jeg er ikke her for å se på noe, Even. Jeg er her fordi jeg har lyst til å være med deg nå. Hvis du ikke vil ha meg her, så hører jeg på det, så skal jeg gå. Men jeg vil gjerne være her for deg, og jeg vil gjerne være her for meg også.»

 

Even er stille.

 

Isak hører at bussjåføren har fått kontakt med noen.

 

«Ja? Jeg er på Arne Garborgs plass med 37 retning Nydalen. Jeg trenger avløsning til Bech Næsheim. Ja. Jeg må nesten kjøre videre med neste buss, men jeg skal høre med en her.» Han snur seg mot Isak. «Har du mulighet til å være her et kvarters tid?»

 

Even kryper enda mer sammen i setet.

 

«Selvfølgelig.» Isak er usikker på om han er på riktig side av en grense nå.

 

Bussjåføren går bort til Even.

 

«Tore er her om femten minutter, Even. Det går bra. Kan du få vennen din til å ringe Mikael?»

 

Even beveger hodet opp og ned.

 

«Fint.» Bussjåføren gir Isak et klaps på skulderen.

 

«Dette går fint, OK?»

 

«OK.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til alle som identifiserer seg med Even av ulike grunner. Jeg håper jeg behandler Even med respekt, og klarer å formidle den skammen som kommer når man innser hvordan man har latt seg rive med i litt for stor grad.
> 
> Og Bewa: Takk, igjen og igjen og igjen <3


	6. Isaks gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære alle bussjåfører og alle som er glad i bussjåfører. Om det skulle være tvil, vil jeg bare understreke at Even ikke ser det som et nederlag å være bussjåfør. Ikke for seg selv, og ikke for kollegaene sine.

Even ser ikke på Isak, han bare setter seg inn i drosjen. 

 

Mikael kommer bort til han.

 

«Isak?»

 

«Ja.»

 

«Hei.» Han rekker fram hånda og smiler. «Mikael. Hyggelig å få hilse på deg. Busspassasjeren.»

 

«Åja. Hei.»

 

«Ja, jeg ville bare si at det er fint at du har vært her nå.»

 

«Nei …» Isak ser mot drosjen, skimter Even såvidt det er. «Ja. Selvfølgelig… har jeg det.»

 

«Og … Even kommer til å være borte en stund.»

 

«Ja.»

 

«Ja. Bare … det kan bare ta litt tid, ok?»

 

Isak nikker.

 

«Fint.» Mikael snur seg for å gå. 

 

«Men Mikael?»

 

«Ja?»

 

«Kan du gi han en beskjed fra meg? Kanskje ikke nå. Men i morgen … eller når det passer?»

 

«Klart det.»

 

«Kan du si at jeg skal følge med på den Jokerbutikken?»

 

—-

 

Isak ringer Magnus når Mikael drar avgårde med Even.

 

Etterpå krøker han seg sammen på fortauet. Fatter ikke hvordan han skal klare å reise seg derfra igjen.

 

«Isak!» Magnus kommer løpende, fra jobb og alt, og legger armene rundt han. Rugger han fram og tilbake, og for en gangs skyld spør han ikke om noen verdens ting. Han bare tar med Isak til Deichmans pauserom, og lar han fortelle selv. Selv om det ikke kommer et eneste pip.

 

«Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si, Magnus.», sier Isak etter å ha gnidd hendene over ansiktet. «Om jeg får lov til å si noe.»

 

«Du har lov til å snakke om det til noen, Isak. Og jeg skal ikke si noe.»

 

«Jeg vet det.» Isak prøver å smile mot han, men det blir bare en grimase. Han retter seg opp og ser på Magnus.

 

«Han er … jeg tror han er manisk.»

 

Magnus er stille. Sitter der og venter på Isak. Lar Isak ta det i eget tempo. Det ser ut som han har all verdens tid, selv om barneavdelingen er full av forventningsfulle unger. 

 

Magnus, som vanligvis er et rablende kaos, er der for Isak. Igjen. 

 

«Jeg driter i om han er manisk.» Isak ser på Magnus igjen. «Eller … jeg skal ikke late som det er enkelt, det er sikkert jævlig skummelt. Og vanskelig. Og …» Isak slår ut med armene. «Men det trenger ikke bety noe for han og meg på en måte, skjønner du?» 

 

«Ja.»

 

«Men vet du hva jeg sa til han? Da vi var på den andre daten? Jeg sa … han fortalte om mora si, ikke sant? Og hun er sikkert sånn jævlig fin, for hun var så stolt av at han var bussjåfør. Så stolt at hun hadde kjøpt seg årskort og greier selv om hun bor og jobber på Grunerløkka. Og så tok hun 37-bussen hver dag i to uker. Bare for å se han kjøre buss.»

 

Isak stopper opp før han fortsetter.

 

«Han lo av at hun kunne være så slitsom.»

 

Innoverpusten hans skjelver.

 

«Og så spurte han om mora mi er sånn.»

 

«Isak...»

 

«Men mamma er jo bare slitsom, Magnus. Hun tør ikke _ta_ buss engang. Også sa jeg det da. Hvordan hun er. At jeg ikke orker å ha noe med henne å gjøre. Og da sa han ikke noe! Ingenting! Og det er faen ikke noe rart.» Isak slipper armene ned på bordet. «Jeg trodde at han kanskje synes jeg er litt kjip som ikke besøker henne. At han synes det er dårlig gjort å ditche familien sin bare på grunn av at det er litt stress. Og at det er naturlig for han å synes det fordi han selv er en sånn omsorgsfull type som sikkert spiser mugne vafler som en senil bestemor serverer liksom. Jeg tenkte at han tenkte at _«jaja, her er det en dårlig side ved denne busspassasjeren jeg har plukka opp, men det er jo alltid et eller annet med alle»_. Siden han ikke sa noe. Jeg visste jo ikke … det her.»

 

«Hadde det forandra noe da? Om du visste det? Du hadde jo fortsatt ikke hatt kontakt moren din? Skulle du latt være å si det?»

 

«Nei, kanskje ikke … eller jo. Jeg tror ikke jeg hadde sagt det sånn.»

 

«Men det er jo sånn, Isak.»

 

Hvordan kan Magnus bare si det på den måten? Uten å skjelle han ut?

 

«Hva har jeg gjort nå, Magnus?»

 

«Du har delt noe med en fyr som betyr noe for deg. Det er ikke sikkert det blir holdt mot deg.»

 

«Men jeg sa jo ...»

 

«Hør nå her. Moren din har en diagnose, og det kan se ut som bussjåføren din også har det. Har du tenkt over at han kanskje ikke automatisk ser at han har så mye til felles med henne utover det?» Magnus lener seg over bordet, og tar hånda til Isak.

 

«Isak, moren din er moren din. Du har lov til å skjerme deg fra henne uten at det skal si noe om hvordan du forholder deg til andre.»

 

«Men jeg gjorde det vanskelig for han å fortelle meg det. Og så ble det ropt ut med gjenklang i hele Hammersborgtunnelen i stedet. Jeg driter vel i om jeg fikk vite det sånn, jeg skjønner jo at han ikke ville si det den andre gangen. Men bare å tenke på hvordan det må være for han at jeg … så det der. Jeg blir kvalm av å tenke på hvordan det må være for han.» Alt blodet renner fra hodet og ned i magen. Han svelger. «Og så dro han bare med Mikael. Jeg skjønner jo det. Men hvordan skal jeg orke å tenke på hva han tror nå?»

 

Og når Isak legger seg over bordet, er fortsatt armene til Magnus der, og Isak lar snørr og tårer lage våte flekker på genseren hans.

 

—-

 

Isak sitter på Helsfyr igjen, på de benkene som er avrundet så man egentlig ikke sitter så godt. Men så er det kanskje ikke meningen at man skal sitte der så lenge heller. Det er kanskje ikke meningen at man skal sitte der og se tre-fire (eller seks) avganger kjøre avgårde. Hver jævla morgen. Hver jævla dag. 

 

Isak driter i hva det ser ut som. 

 

Driter i at de andre passasjerene ser at han sitter der hver morgen og følger med på den ene bussen etter den andre. 

 

Det betyr ingenting at det ser ut som han ikke har noe busskompetanse igjen. Det som betydde noe før betyr ingenting nå. Hvem faen bryr seg om noen har dårlig tid til bussen eller ikke? Hvem bryr seg om fuckings dokumentmapper og flanellskjorter?

 

Ingen.

 

I hvert fall ikke Isak.

 

Isak ser at Tore kjører fast hver morgen, og et par ganger har han latt blikket dvele ved Isak, og han har stoppet opp litt på vei inn i bussen. Men han har alltid fortsatt uten å si noe. Bare nikket.

 

En dag går Isak bort til han.

 

«Hei.»

 

«Hei.» Tore ser han i øynene og er fast i stemmen. Har ikke sånn usikker framtoning som de andre gangene, når han har flakket med blikket på vei inn i bussen. «Var det Isak?»

 

«Ja.» Isak klarer ikke si noe mer. Han vet ikke hva han skal si. Han kan ikke spørre om det han vil vite, for ingen kan fortelle han det, han vet det. Han har ikke krav på noe informasjon, alt det der er Even sitt.

 

«Du, Isak.» Tore holder på blikket hans. «Hør her. Jeg tror jeg vet hvorfor du har sittet her hver morgen i et par uker nå. Jeg tror også jeg vet hvorfor du kommer bort til meg nå. Jeg kan ikke snakke med deg om det, du skjønner det?»

 

«Jeg skjønner det», og Isak kjenner at nå er det like før han står her og griner. Han er bare så sliten. Så jævlig sliten. Er Even hjemme? Hos Mikael? Skal han fortsatt kjøre buss? 

 

Og nå? Nå blir Isak bare så jævlig rørt av at Tore ikke vil fortelle han noe om Even.

 

—-

 

Men så. En torsdag. Som om ingenting har skjedd. Som om det ikke har gått fire uker.

 

Så kommer Even opp undergangen fra bussterminalen. Stopper opp når han ser Isak.

 

Og Isak har jo sett for seg dette her så mange ganger.

 

Men han hadde ikke helt sett for seg dette. Eller faen heller, han hadde vel sett for seg alt mulig rart på repeat, også dette. Dette fine her. 

 

For Isak kan se fra der han sitter at Even ikke trekker seg tilbake, han er liksom fortsatt litt på vei framover, mot Isak. Og Isak er på vei mot Even også, selv om han sitter der på den gule, ekle benken.

 

Når Even på en eller annen måte har kommet seg helt bort til Isak, blir han stående å skrape med skoen langs en sprekk i asfalten mens Isak kikker opp på han.

 

Isak har lyst til å legge armene rundt Even og klemme han inntil seg. Men han blir sittende. Tenker at Even skal få bestemme nå.

 

Even kommer nærmere. Helt nærme så han dytter borti knærne til Isak.

 

«Halla.»

 

«Hei.»

 

Even ser rett på Isak. «Sitter du her?»

 

Isak vet ikke helt om stemmen kommer til å fungere helt som den skal. Han vet heller ikke om hodet fungerer som det skal. Han kan ikke huske hva han har tenkt om å møte Even igjen. Kan ikke huske hva han skulle si. Har vel egentlig ikke visst det på noe tidspunkt heller. 

 

Det her er så jævlig skummelt. 

 

«Ja?» Det kan han hvertfall si.

 

Og så vet han ikke hva det er innafor å si for noe mer. Begynner de helt på nytt? Han vil jo ikke det. Han vil ikke glemme bot og bussdate og Joker og My Star. Kanskje det er det Even vil? Men han er jo her, skal kjøre buss igjen, tør å komme tilbake. 

 

Det er så innmari modig.

 

Så kanskje Isak må tørre også.

 

«Vet du at …» 

 

Kan man bli andpusten bare av å si et par ord? 

 

«Du vet han i den grønne boblejakka som alltid har med seg en stor pose inn på Joker, men kommer ut igjen uten? Han kommer alltid kvart på ni. Nøyaktig kvart på ni. Og gjennom vinduet kan jeg se at han går rett inn, samme sted hver dag, aldri noe virring rundt. Han vet hva han skal, og så går han igjen.» 

 

Han får visst til å si noe likevel.

 

«Hvis ikke det lukter suspekt levering, vet ikke jeg.» 

 

Og så er det ikke noe å tørre. For Even bare smiler.

 

«Mener du han med alle panteflaskene?»

 

Isak ser på Even. «Panteflaskene?»

 

«Ja? Panteflaskene.»

 

«Heh.» Isak ler og ser ned på skoene sine før han ser opp på Even igjen. Myser når det går opp for han. «Altså, han med alle panteflaskene da.»

 

«Isak.» Even tar hånda hans og drar han opp. Slipper ikke. «Du har ikke tenkt på at det er panteflasker?»

 

Isak kunne snøftet, men han gjør ikke det. Han trekker Even mot seg, han kan gjøre det nå. «Selvfølgelig har jeg det.» 

 

Even ler.

 

«Men så fint for meg.»

 

«Så fint for deg hva da?»

 

«At jeg er uunnværlig. At jeg ikke bare _kan_ bidra inn i Isak Valtersens store opprulling av organisert kriminalitet. Jeg er også nødt til å gjøre det.»

 

Hele kroppen til Isak svømmer i ren og skjær lettelse. 

 

Og når de lener seg inn mot hverandre, er det ikke et mykt kyss som skjer, det er lepper som er strukket stramt ut i store smil. Men det gjør ikke noe. De kan kysse mykt senere.

 

«Godt å se at du hvertfall tar etterforskningen på alvor, her du sitter og sørger for å ta den bussen som er ved Oslogate nøyaktig kvart på ni.»

 

Isak legger en hånd mot kinnet til Even, og lar den gli videre inn i håret hans. Kan fortsatt nesten ikke tro at han plutselig kom tilbake.

 

«Men det er bare det, Even… » Isaks hånd har beveget seg ned mot Evens nakke, og Isak trekker han nærmere en gang til. «At det er ikke derfor jeg sitter her.»

 

Leppene er myke igjen.

 

«Ikke?»

 

Sånn at kysset også blir mykt.

 

«Nei.»

 

«Hva gjør du her da?»

 

«Jeg venter på deg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære alle som har lest. Tusen takk for hver eneste hit, kudos og kommentar <3
> 
>  
> 
> Og kjære, kjære Bewa. Jeg vet ikke om jeg får til å gå tilbake og gi deg denne i gave, men uansett så er jeg veldig takknemlig for at du har lest og hjulpet meg underveis. Og så håper jeg, og tror, at du finner en liten tribute <3

**Author's Note:**

> Her blir bussruta til mens man kjører. Det vil si at taggene kan endres etterhvert. Kanskje inneholder den mani/hypomani/depresjon mot kapittel fem eller seks.
> 
> Advarsel/løfte: kollektivtransport i alle kapitler.


End file.
